Hasta que me duerma
by Natsumi THH
Summary: ¿Has experimentado la felicidad? que pasa cuando te enfrentas a diferentes situaciones y cuando necesitas encontrar un sentido a tu vida. ¿Te has arrepentido de tus actos y luego ya es demasiado tarde… pero ¿Qué tan tarde puede llegar a ser? -capítulo 5
1. Felicidad

Éste fic es algo especial, los primeros capitulos tienen la descripcion desde el punto de vista de Tomoyo, y los demas siguen narrados por mi, espero que les guste. es largo, para las que le gusta leer (en capitulos).

Al hacer este fic no quiero quitarle la esperanza a nadie.

Espero que les guste y siempre dispuesta a recibir sus comentarios y criticas.

**Disclaimer: CCSakura no me pertenece, es una obra de las exitosas Clamp, solo utilizo los personajes para satisfacer mis ideas locas.**

* * *

_**Hasta que me duema**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Felicidad**_

—.—.— Tomoyo

"Que es la felicidad, sino un momento pasajero que se ve interrumpido por diferentes situaciones.

Según varios filósofos: la felicidad es una meta del ser humano, pero es una meta que nunca se alcanza completamente.

Por ejemplo, cuando uno es un niño y desea un juguete, piensa que no habrá nada que le cause mayor dicha que obtener ese juguete, pero al pasar el tiempo se da cuenta que el juguete ya no es de su adoración o que hay algo más que capta su atención. Cuando es mayor, anhela un novio… anhela un amor… y piensa que no alcanzaría la felicidad si esa persona especial no está a su lado, pero luego vienen diferentes situaciones que te alejaran de esa persona o nacerán nuevas prioridades.

Aun con un amor no correspondido, uno puede conocer distintas formas de felicidad. Lo he vivido en carne propia… y sinceramente he llegado a pensar que he sido… completamente feliz.

¿Qué es la felicidad, entonces? Para mi… la felicidad es un recuerdo hermoso que te alegrara en los momentos difíciles.

Recuerdo mis momentos felices… al lado de las personas que me amaron de verdad. Es en los momentos cuando aparecen los verdaderos amigos…

Yo conocí a un hombre que decía que yo le fui importante y hasta este momento… hasta el último momento, pienso que todavía soy especial para esa persona…

Recuerdo vagamente cosas de mi pasado, de mi niñez ¿Y quién no? pero hay momentos que se quedan gravados en tu memoria, como si los escribieran sobre ti para que jamás los olvidaras.

Felicidad Momentánea

Once años, mi mundo era sencillamente perfecto: mi familia acomodada me daba todo lo que pedía, era popular en la escuela, tenía buenas notas y maravillosos amigos.

Amor

Fue durante esa primavera cuando él apareció en nuestras vidas. Llegó desde Londres, Inglaterra, para unirse a nuestra clase. Su nombre era Eriol Hiragisawa, un joven japonés-ingles que cautivó mi corazón y no lo dejo libre nunca más.

Decepción…

Amaba a otra… y me di cuenta rápidamente, así que no tuve tiempo, siquiera de acercarme con mis sentimientos. Ella era una mujer mayor, pero se veía fuertemente atraída por él… ¿Y quién no? pensaba yo.

Cobardía…

Sabía que me rechazaría… y por no sufrir el rechazo directo nunca me atreví a decirle mis sentimientos.

Arrepentimiento…

Después de diez años y aun siento el dolor asfixiante en el pecho que me carcome con fuerza.

Miedo…

Hoy, después de tres años… de un completo anonimato con los seres amados, volveré a encontrarme con él… y espero tener la fuerza necesaria, y el apoyo de los que me aman, para poder expresar por primera vez lo que mi corazón grita desde mi niñez.

Tengo miedo ¿Quién no lo tendría? Sé que la desilusión será obvia ¿Quién amaría a una persona sin verla después de tres años? sin tomarla en cuenta como una mujer, como una compañera; solo como una amiga a quien contarle sus problemas y tenerla cerca para servirle de consejera.

Crueldad…

Así es mi vida, así la encuentro… cruel. ¿Por qué era yo la persona en que él confiaba para contarme sus penas? ¿Por qué fui… tan tonta… que lo hice llorar sobre mi hombro, cuando era yo la que tenía el derecho de soltar mi pena sobre él? Y en vez de eso, lloraba en silencio en mi corazón.

Apoyo…

Fue cuando lo conocí, Mathew, mi único amigo, mi bondadoso y carismático amigo, que ha sufrido bajo mi mano los mismos latigazos de dolor que me fueron ocasionados. Él me ama… y yo lo amo, pero mi corazón no ha abandonado por completo el tierno y sincero sentimiento que le profeso a mi primer amor.

Confesión…

Por eso… he decidido decírselo a toda costa. Sé que al decirle mis sentimientos aliviara mi carga y me liberara de una agonía irrefutable y silenciosa… como es el amor.

Y me visto para celebrar, como se había acordado con los amigos, la navidad. Una época para pasar con la familia, con los amigos, con… las personas especiales para tu corazón. Y vuelvo a caer…

Desesperanza…

Y aunque me miró en el espejó y sé que mi cuerpo no lo atraerá. Sé que él me ve solo como una persona más, un integrante más entre sus compañeros de clases.

Revelaciones…

Conclusión, la hermosura y la tentación no es un medio para el amor.

Terminó de vestirme y vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo, y veo a la Tomoyo de siempre, con su ropa costosa, con su peinado simple, con su escaso maquillaje y la máscara invisible que le ayudara en momentos difíciles.

Escusas…

La tos y el cansancio físico y mental, me dan el motivo perfecto para no presentarme en el encuentro, pero no, necesito…

…Valor…

El camino que he recorrido sobre el continente, las noches de llanto y la opresión de mi pecho son la fuerza que necesito para dar el segundo paso.

Salgó de la habitación de mi hotel, protegía contra el cruel frio que amenaza con acabar las pocas defensas que me quedan, pero mi hermoso abrigo me protege contra los vientos, llevándome hasta mi destino.

Veo la luz de la casa y respiro profundamente, tan solo un tramo me separa de él, y no es ahora cuando me arrepienta. Bajo del auto y caminó con rapidez hasta la puerta; la nieve y el viento golpean mi rostro y seguramente sonrosaran mis mejillas, pero que importa si ya no estoy… para él.

El rostro sonrojado de Sakura por el calor humilde y familiar de la casa, me da una alegría que no había experimentado en años. Mi amiga, mi compañera, mi familiar, uno de los más querido, me abraza con fuerza y por poco me besa la mejilla helada, dándome una afectuosa bienvenida. No solo ella, sino también su esposo, Li Shaoran, un joven chino que se enamoró perdidamente de la ojiverde desde que piso suelo nipón y un amigo ejemplar, que ha estado al tanto de la secreta tragedia amorosa.

Después de quitarme el abrigo Sakura me conduce por el corto pasillo hasta la sala de estar. Siento que mi corazón late con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que creo que mis compañeros lo escucharan. Y termina el pasillo para entrar a la sala y encontrar la mayoría de las miradas sobre mí.

Encuentro…

Y ahí está él, con sus ojos zafiros detrás de los lentes, mirándome con una expresión única, con una ternura que se le da a una hermana, con una sonrisa de dicha que creo que me hará llorar… y tiemblo…

… Es el primero en acercarse a mí para saludarme, pero los demás se interponen en su camino y todos llegan a mí, abrazándome, felicitándome por mi éxito personal y deseándome una feliz navidad. Finalmente, al último queda mi encuentro, pasando a otro plano, en el que llegamos hasta el otro y nos abrazamos con fuerza diciéndonos lo tanto que nos extrañábamos…

Debilidad…

…se presenta en mi mente. Y las lagrimas fluyen sin poder detenerse, mientras le hecho la culpa a lo mucho que los extrañaba.

Mentiras…

…Eso es lo que digo, solo mentiras. Porque el único que realmente me hizo falta fue él, el único en el que pensé, y el único que ahora ocupa mi total atención… Y siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo abrazándome con fuerza y siento su perfume, mientras me hundo otra vez en mi miedo.

—_**.—.— Eriol**_

La idea de un encuentro era buena, más que buena. La oportunidad perfecta para… para verla. Sé que también ha confirmado asistencia y sé que nunca falta a una de sus promesas, por eso he volado desde lejos para ella. Y no tengo miedo de encontrarme con ella, no tengo temor de contarle mi situación en una forma privada, pero tengo un impedimento.

El viaje y los días pasan rápidos y siento que desean que llegue nuestro encuentro.

Y finalmente… ahí estoy, alerta, atento, deseoso de que aparezca en cualquier momento.

Siento los pasos sobre el pasillo y cuando la veo entrar con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios levemente morados,

Celos…

…Es lo que siento por el frio que la besado y tocado sin pedir siquiera autorización.

Y Dicha…

La veo, con su hermoso rostro que no necesita nada para resaltar, porque sé que ella es diferente a las demás, que no hace nada por resaltar… no hace nada por gustar, solo es ella. Su cabello azabache amarrado en una simple coleta y sus joyas amatistas, que no me quitan la vista de encima, siempre han sido mi debilidad, que me hacen caminar hasta ella sin prestar atención a mí alrededor.

Desilusión…

Todos parecen anhelarla tanto como yo o el destino me juega una broma, pero como si tuvieran resortes se levantan y se le acercan para abrazarla y tocarla.

Ilusión…

…cuando ella me mira y me sonríe, y me dice que quiere que sea yo el que la abrace con pasión.

Y no puedo aguantar las ganas extremas de besarla, de abrazarla, y de confesarle mi amor… y cruzando a los impertinentes la estrecho contra mi cuerpo como tanto había solicitado.

Y siento sus lágrimas, las lagrimas que se unen a mi silencioso tormento, que caen y humedecen mi camisa, que se muestran con la pureza única de su dueña… y siento que en este momento he sido feliz, eternamente feliz.

—_**.—.— Tomoyo**_

—Como les comentaba, antes de que llegara Tomoyo…— dijo una voz que me resultó familiar, y me hizo secar mis traicioneras lagrimas para enfocar la vista, mientras sentía las manos de Eriol alejarse levemente —… ¡Voy a casarme con Eriol!—

Y ya no hubo más lágrimas, no hubo reacción, no hubo sentimientos. Me separé de mi compañero y observe a la pelirroja mujer que estaba sentada sobre el sillón, con una sonrisa que no me resultó muy sincera.

¿Qué es la felicidad?— me pregunto —La felicidad es un momento pasajero que se ve interrumpida por diferentes situaciones… diferentes situaciones… que algunas veces… pueden llegar a ser muy crueles.

Continuara…


	2. Hipocresia

Si las palabras de ella hubieran sido sin ironía de seguro que me habría alegrado, pero el tono de altivez me da a entender que ha querido escupir veneno disfrazado de buenos deseos. Y la miró y ella me corresponde, pero su mirada es desafiante y su boca delinea una falsa sonrisa que me causa un profundo dolor y una gran desilusión. Eriol me mira y yo le sonrió forzosamente, y aprovecho nuestra cercanía para volver a abrazarlo y felicitarlo por su actuar.

—Que seas muy feliz, Hiragisawa. De seguro el casamiento con la señorita Mizuki es lo que siempre has deseado— Y él… con una sonrisa que me sabe a mentiras me agradece, pero noto que sus ojos se oscurecen levemente por la rabia.

Y así seguimos, él en un extremo de la habitación y yo junto a mis amigos y a mi eterna y silenciosa rival que recibe las preguntas de todos los que estamos.

Mi pecho late con fuerza, con tristeza. Intento ser fuerte porque ya sabía que este era el rumbo de nuestras vidas. Observo, con el ojo de la experiencia, que la relación de ambos no es igual a como solía ser.

Hipocresía…

El haberlo saludado y felicitado es otra mentira, una hipócrita y cruel, que envenena sólo a su iniciadora. Hipocresía, todos felicitamos, nos miramos, reímos, ocultando nuestros problemas –quizás para no preocupar a los demás, quizás para no echar a perder la fiesta o simplemente porque ellos no son tan importantes para saberlos.

**Hasta que me duerma**

Capítulo 2

**Hipocresía**

La tos vuelve y me obliga a retirarse unos minutos, en los que por fin puedo tener paz y derramar las lagrimas que quería sin dar explicaciones. Tapo mi rostro para que ni siquiera yo pueda ver la tristeza que reflejan mis ojos.

Es diferente, la vida, de cómo uno la planea, siempre pensando que uno puede obtener todo lo que quiera y decir –"No, a mí nunca me pasara aquello"— pero que cruel es… cuando nos damos cuenta que somos nosotros quienes estamos en esa situación.

La puerta del cuarto de baño es tocada suavemente y me separa levemente de mis sentimientos.

—Tomoyo, ¿Estás bien?— me pregunta la dulce voz de Sakura y asiento. Me miró al espejo, lavo mis ojos y el maquillaje para que no dar muestras de dolor. Al salir me encuentro con la ojiverde, quien vive feliz en esa casa, que pareciera no tuviera preocupaciones, y me llena de dicha que una de las personas que amo no tenga que pasar por este dolor. –Estábamos preocupados porque te habías retirado tan deprisa.

—¿Estábamos?

—Bueno… Shaoran, Eriol y yo.

—¿Eriol?— preguntó como si su nombre me fuera desconocido.

—Si… bueno, realmente él fue quien me alertó de tu ausencia—

Así que se dio cuenta de mi ausencia pienso, pero de que me vale que lo haya notado, si puede haber sido sólo una coincidencia, me debe haber visto salir. Apoyó mi espalda sobre la muralla y tapó mi boca con una de mis manos mientras empiezo a toser una vez más. Sakura intenta calmarme, preocupada por la fuerte tos.

—No te preocupes, Sakura, creo que estoy un poco resfriada por el cambio de ambiente— la tos no me deja continuar, y guiada por mi amiga entramos a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

—No creas que voy a tragarme esa escusa… Puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?— me dice, intentando parecer fuerte y yo asiento con la cabeza mientras comienzo a apoyar mi rostro en las piernas de la joven para sentir el apoyo de una persona que no está en este momento para consolarme. Las manos de Sakura acarician mi cabello y mi frente, y siento un gran alivio y, nuevamente, unas enormes ganas de llorar.

—¿Se puede?— pregunta la voz masculina de Shaoran desde la puerta, y al vernos en tal posición hace un signo de silencio y vuelve a cerrar la puerta para que nadie nos moleste.

El silencio es un gran alivio, y una caricia es un placer reconfortable que intenta aliviar el dolor y expresar con movimientos el apoyo de la otra persona. Lo siento… el cariño de Sakura y su especial cuidado conmigo.

Y así sin más se termina la fiesta, la fiesta de navidad que había de ser diferente según mis planes… pero ¿Quién soy yo para manejar las manecillas de tiempo?

Cada uno por su lado, volvemos a separarnos y notó que cada vez que nos damos la espalda para irnos a nuestras casas. Un gran vacío se forma entre todos. Vuelvo a preguntarme, ¿Por qué hemos venido a juntarnos? ¿Con que motivo se hace esta reunión? Si cuando nos damos la espalda sé que no hablaremos ni siquiera para saber si seguimos vivos.

Es por responsabilidad, por deber moral, ¿Por qué? Descubrir que no es el espacio el que nos separa, sino, nosotros mismos… como si pusiéramos barreras entre nosotros, como si fuera de esa casa de juntas no nos conociéramos…

Hipocresía…

Tengo que aparentar que me interesan todos los que están presentes cuando sólo eres tu el que capta mi atención, pero así como yo, me asalta la duda ¿Si me vez caminando por la calle, me saludarías? Eriol Hiragisawa.

Te subes a tu auto, y a tu lado yace tu prometida con una sonrisa amplia, que se desvanece apenas le haces el primer comentario, pero aunque su sonrisa se ha desvanecido la mirada altiva y supuestamente triunfadora está sobre mí. No hay nada que pueda hacer, puesto que ya he entendido que tú has ganado una pelea donde tú eras tú única rival. Y te felicito, porque has ganado contra tu misma soberbia.

Me acercó hasta tu ventanilla y bajas el vidrio para despedirte, pero te sonrió sin odio, sin malos deseos, sólo con un poco de pena para dejarte en claro que… —Yo nunca fui tu rival— me alejó mientras las miradas de los presentes están fijas en mi, y como si nada hubiera pasado me subo al auto y manejo lejos de esa jaula de hipocresía.

Lejanía…

¿Qué es? Sino el mismo obstáculo que colocamos para separarnos. Si estamos en países diferentes podemos simplemente llamarnos, mandarnos una carta, un mensaje por internet… pero ¿Por qué no lo hacemos? No hay escusa para la lejanía. El saber que algo que nos importa está lejos hacemos todo lo que podemos por alcanzarlo…

— ¿Verdad, Mathew?

Siento el golpeteo pausado y suave sobre la puerta principal, y con mi animo actual decido contestar a sus llamados, y por primera vez en ese día mi rostro sonríe feliz cuando lo veo llegar, cuando veo su rostro al abrir la puerta, cuando me rodea con sus brazos y me dice lo mucho que me ha extrañado. –Mathew— Y siento su calor, ese hermoso calor que cubre mi corazón y lo fortifica. Ese amor que me llena por completo para hacerme un poco más fuerte, para hacerme feliz.

—Hola, pequeña, te extrañe demasiado.

—En tan solo dos días.

—Y que más tiempo se necesita para extrañarte— su voz es suave como sus palabras, sus ojos de color miel y sus cabellos como los rayos del sol. No he conocido en mi vida persona más hermosa que Mathew, y no me refiero a lo externo, sino a sus sentimientos.

Conozco perfectamente lo que él siente por mí y ha sido él quien me ha dado el valor de confesarme a Eriol, aunque la incertidumbre de que me quedara a su lado era evidente si Eriol me aceptaba. –No he podido permanecer más tiempo esperando por ti. Pensé que no volverías a hablarme, han pasado dos días de navidad y no había recibido noticias.

—Entonces no fue porque me extrañabas que no has venido, sino por la curiosidad de saber la respuesta.

—También influyó en mi decisión de venir aquí— los dos llevamos una relación amistosa y romántica. Contarnos todo, compartir los gustos que tenemos por la moda y… ¿Por qué no? compartir nuestra cama.

—No he podido decírselo— confieso, mientras entró en la habitación del hotel y lo invito a pasar. La desilusión es evidente en sus ojos ya que fue él quien sugirió la idea.

—¿Por qué?— me pregunta, sentándose en la cama.

—Porque se va a casar.

—Se casara…— murmura, intentando digerir las palabras. —¿Con ella? ¿Con la mujer mayor?

—Sí. Nunca se han separado— le informó y él asiente, comprendiendo perfectamente que los dos se han querido desde siempre.

—¿Y ahora… que harás?— me pregunta, temiendo lo peor.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Mas que intentar olvidarlo— me siento a su lado y apoyó mi cabeza sobre su pecho –me hiciste falta, no hay nadie que me haga tanta falta como tú, Mathew— no observo su rostro, pero la expresión que debe tener en este momento debe ser hermosa.

—.—.—.—

Entró en la casa y no olvido dar un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar a su novia. Kaho Mizuki siguió su camino hasta la sala en donde se detuvo y se volteó para enfrentar a Eriol.

—¿Qué vas a decirme?— preguntó con altivez a la vez que tiraba su cartera a un lado.

—Que hiciste el ridículo, te portaste inmaduramente y creaste un ambiente tenso.

—Solo porque dije lo de nuestro matrimonio frente a Daidouji.

—¡Por lo que haya sido!— le refutó molesto –se suponía que no se lo diríamos hasta que yo te dijera.

—Eso lo decidiste tú, no yo. Además, no sé porque tanto misterio ¿Qué importa si lo saben ahora o después? De todas maneras te vas a casar conmigo.

—Aun no estoy seguro de ello.

—¡Te casaras conmigo porque ya sabes lo que pasa si no lo haces!— Eriol se acercó con furia hasta ella y la tomó como fuerza del brazo para zamarrearla por su amenaza —¡Suéltame, me haces daño!

—No juegues conmigo, Kaho, ya sabes que no me gusta que me amenacen.

—¡Y tú no me trates como estúpida! crees que no me di cuenta como la mirabas, como deseabas ir a tirarte a sus brazos. Y no creas que soy la única que me di cuenta.

—¿Quién más?

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién mas se dio cuenta?— Kaho hizo un ademan y se liberó de la presión del ojiazul.

—No me vuelvas a tocar. La próxima vez te demandaré.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero atrévete a huir porque no descansaré hasta encontrarte— Ella salió corriendo hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza, para demostrarme su enojo.

Así habían sido los últimos días de su noviazgo: gritos, peleas, portazos, e incluso una que otra bofetada. Habían terminado, pero por un mal cálculo fueron vueltos a unir con un hilo de acero, forzado con amenazas y moral.

Si tan solo supieras como me siento ¿Qué consejo me darías, Tomoyo?

—.—.—.—

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?— me pregunta Mathew mientras termina de vestirse. Yo lo miró desde la cama y le sonrió, mientras me siento en la cama envuelta en la sabana que ha sido testigo de nuestro acto.

—No lo sé… aunque… me gustaría visitar a mis padres, hace tiempo que no los veo.

—Entonces vamos… por fin conoceré a los Daidouji que fueron capaces de hacer algo tan hermoso como tú, Tomoyo.

—No digas estupideces— digo sonrojada, mientras me levantó –No digas esas cosas, y menos frente a mi padre, te mataría.

—Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho un millón de veces. Tú siempre, aunque tengas ochenta años, serás la baby de papi.

—Si lo vuelves a decir…— lo abrazó y le dio un coscorrón mientras él reía. –…te ira muy mal.

No puedo comprender como los minutos que paso con Mathew vuelan, y es divertido por cada mueca y broma sin sentido que deja caer que siento que en mi vida no hubiera parte a la desdicha. Espero que el tiempo que me queda sea de igual manera.

No nos demoramos mucho en estar de camino a la mansión Daidouji, Mathew no sabía leer bien la escritura japonesa por eso fui yo la que manejo y… acabo de darme cuenta que la tos y mi cansancio ha desaparecido. Un tipo de medicina que no la receta en los hospitales, su nombre… Mathew, él hizo su magia conmigo.

Por fin llegamos, después de medio año, a la casa de mis padres. El corazón se regocija de verlos, la emoción se hace presente. Estaciono el auto y bajamos rápidamente, mientras la puerta principal se abre dejando ver a mi hermosa madre, con su cabello rojizo que se apresura a ir a nuestro encuentro

La mujer abraza a su hija… y el aroma y calor maternal la hacen sonreír desde el fondo de su ser.

—Hola, mamá— la saludó Tomoyo con una hermosa sonrisa, que Sonomi correspondió con los ojos empapándose de lágrimas.

—¡Ingrata!— la regaña –No sabes que tienes que venir más a menudo a vernos. Ya estoy vieja y cansada y necesito de tus cuidados.

—Por favor, mamá, tan solo tienes un poco más de cuarenta.

—¡No lo digas en público!— la volvió a regañar y por primera vez posó su vista en el muchacho que estaba junto a su hija.

—Mamá, él es Mathew, es mi novio— el chico se acerca a la mujer y le da un beso en cada mejilla con una simpática sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, señora Daidouji, he escuchado tantas maravillas de su persona que creo que hasta somos amigos.

—Que simpático joven— contestó Sonomi –pero Mathew, si me permites llamarte así— él joven asintió –Yo no te conozco, pero si quieres ser mi amigo, entonces empecemos ahora mismo a conocernos mejor— el joven se inclinó aceptando su propuesta y le cedió la mano para que juntos entraran en la casa. –Tu padre está en su despacho, Tomoyo, si quieres ir a saludarlo.

—Por supuesto— contestó, mientras cambiaba el rumbo dentro de la casona.

"Sentimientos, obligaciones y hermosos recuerdos embargan mi mente mientras recorro el pasillo hasta la biblioteca. Al abrir la puerta, la visión de mi padre me recuerda a los grandes filósofos que pasan horas y horas entre montañas de papeles en lo que meditan. Pero él es diferente, libros de contabilidad y estados de resultado, sumado a un sinfín de documentos mercantiles son su pasión y a la vez su perdición.

—Hola, señor Daidouji— saludo, con una voz que no es la mía, y él levanta sus ojos oscuros detrás de los lentes de lectura para toparse con los míos. Sé levanta en silencio mientras repite mi nombre y da vuelta al escritorio para caminar sin emoción y con elegancia. "nunca perder la compostura" es uno de sus lemas y nunca la pierde, pero sé que en el fondo llora de alegría.

—Tomoyo— me dice llegando hasta mi lado.

—Hola, papá… estoy en casa.

—Bienvenida— me abraza con un cariño que me hace sentir amada, mientras derramo mis lagrimas… y con ella… las suyas.

—Hemos venido porque Tomoyo quería pasar las fiestas aquí en su país— comentó Mathew una vez en la sala. Los sillones estaban separados a una buena distancia.

—¿Y tú, Mathew, no te gusta pasarlas con tus padres?

—Sí, pero ellos este año no estarán en casa y prefiero estar junto a Tomoyo— Mathew observó al señor Daidouji y llegó a asombrarse del bien parecido que poseía con su hija. Sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, la forma fina de su rostro, todo era igual a Tomoyo; la chica no cabía duda que era hija de ese hombre, la duda si era de esa mujer, porque las dos no se parecían en casi nada, solo en la forma de la nariz y uno que otro detallito.

—¿Y cuanto planean quedarse?— preguntó el señor de la casa mirando a su hija y luego a su compañero.

—No lo sé, hasta después de año nuevo, tengo que volver al trabajo.

—¿con quién esas trabajando?

—Con Zil Hiragi* es un hombre maravilloso, un gran profesor y un excelente diseñador, él me ha estado incluyendo al mundillo de la moda a medida que puedo observar cómo trabajan los grandes diseñadores.

—¿Estás segura de querer seguir eso?

—Sí, siempre he estado segura de eso. Pensé en un momento algo como el canto, la actuación o el modelaje, pero definitivamente, ser diseñadora es mi sueño y quiero cumplirlo como dé lugar, desde siempre participe en la escuela y… tú sabes papá.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero si en algún momento te arrepientes de eso.

—Entonces… estaré dispuesta a darme cuenta de mi error, pero por lo menos lo abre intentado, no quedaré con la duda de "que hubiera pasado de…"

—Es una gran respuesta… ¿O no, Soichiro?— comentó Sonomi a su esposo que realizaba una mueca.

—Sí, una gran respuesta.

—Lo ha sacado de tu lado— el hombre asintió mientras Sonomi y Tomoyo sonreían complacida.

Tan silenciosa como un ratón una de las sirvientas entró en la sala y se inclinó levemente –Señores… la cena está servida— informó

—Por fin, ya me estaba dando un poco de hambre— sonrió Tomoyo, al darse cuenta que era Mathew quien estaba pidiendo comida con la mirada.

Mathew se asombró con la casa, no era una de las mansiones que conocía de Inglaterra o Francia, pero tenía una característica especial que la hacía acogedora. Llegaron hasta la sala y se sentaron cada uno en los asientos correspondiente. Soichiro en la punta de la larga mesa, Sonomi a su izquierda y Tomoyo a su derecha, mientras Mathew junto a Tomoyo.

Se sirvió la cena con rapidez y cuando hubo dejado pasar unos minutos, bajo los cubiertos y observo a Soichiro con atención.

—No sé si se lo habrán comentado, señor Daidouji, pero yo soy el novio de su hija— La atención de los tres Daidouji se captó en el blanco ingles.

—Sí, estoy informado.

—Por eso, he pensado que este es el momento preciso para hacerle esta petición— Tomoyo tragó saliva con dificultad cuando Mathew sacó una caja aterciopelada de su bolsillo y la presentó a Tomoyo como un obsequió. Tomoyo, sin abrirla, observo a su padre, y luego volvió a Mathew –Tomoyo ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?— ella aguantó la respiración, mientras Soichiro fruncía el ceño.

_Continuara…_

*Zil Hiragi: es un personaje del manga Apocripha Zero donde es un ermitaño. Lo tomé prestado, pondré una imagen en mi perfil, y siempre aparecerá cerca de Tomoyo en mis fic.


	3. Con tu aprobación

— ¿Y tú lo amas?— me pregunta mi padre, y por primera vez siento que tenemos una conversación privada, cercana, intima. Y pienso y miró a la persona que tengo frente a mí y si, es mi padre, y es él quien me pregunta eso.

—Lo amo, y quiero casarme con él.

—Porque no puedo creerte, porque no puedo dejarte ir con él.

—Complejo— me atrevo a decir, pero él me mira con un poco de ironía.

—No lo sé. Ya me había hecho la idea de que traerías a tu novio, incluso lo había conversado con Sonomi, pero la idea de que te cases con él se me hace…

—Mathew nunca me ha hecho sufrir, él es la única persona que me hace sentir bien, completa, amada como mujer, no como hija, sino como mujer.

—Lo siento, cariño— me dice y agacha la cabeza –deja que me haga un poco la idea.

Asiento defraudada, y salgo de la biblioteca que ha sido nuestro lugar de discusión durante la última hora. Lagrimas, otra vez, vuelven a inundar mis mejillas, mientras siento que me han traicionado, que han impedido mi felicidad sin escusa

**Hasta que me duerma**

Capítulo 3

**Con tu aprobación **

—Lo siento, señora Daidouji— dice Mathew sentado en la sala con la cabeza agacha –No quise arruinar su cena familiar— Sonomi lo miró con ternura y se sentó a su lado, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del muchacho.

—No te sientas culpable, Mathew, Soichiro es muy protector y Tomoyo es su única hija, quizás la noticia lo tomó desprevenido. Él no te conoce, pero veras que cambiara de opinión.

—Espero que sea así, de verdad espero que cambie de opinión. Mis intenciones no son malas para con su hija, de verdad estoy enamorado de ella y seria el hombre más feliz del mundo si me permitiera casarme con ella— Yo creo que Tomoyo sería igual de feliz contigo. No había visto aquella mirada desde hace mucho tiempo, y todo gracias a ti.

— ¿Mathew, puedo hablar contigo?— interrumpió la voz de Soichiro Daidouji desde la entrada del salón. El joven castaño se levantó mientras seguía al señor. Los dos entraron a la biblioteca y Soichiro invitó a Mathew a sentarse frente a él.

—Señor, yo amo a su hija.

—Y no lo dudo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué?

—Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Tomoyo, yo creo que ninguno de los dos está listo para esto, no creo que sea Tomoyo la mujer de tu vida.

—No quiero ser maleducado, pero no estoy de acuerdo con usted, yo la amo, quiero casarme con ella, y sé que ella en el fondo, también quiere casarse conmigo.

— ¿En el fondo?— repitió Soichiro, mientras Mathew hacia una mueca al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

—Yo quise decir…

—Sé lo que intentaba decir, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, sé que ambos se aman, pero por algún motivo veo la duda en esos ojos, y por ese motivo no puedo dar mi completa autorización. Cásate con ella, si quieres, les daré mi bendición… pero yo creo que Tomoyo no es la mujer de tu vida.

—Yo creo que sí, señor Daidouji, no soy tan inmaduro como usted piensa.

—No creo que tú seas inmaduro, Mathew, creo que es ella a la que le falta conocer el mundo.

"Siento los golpes en la puerta y levantó levemente el rostro de las almohadas para obsérvala

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó con voz llorosa.

—Mathew— responde — ¿puedo?

—Pasa— Lo veo entrar con su rostro calmado y se acerca hasta el interruptor de la luz para encenderla y alejar la oscuridad de la pieza.

—No llores— me dice con su tan re—confortable voz –Ha dicho que si— Siento un vuelco en mi corazón y me levantó de un salto

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

— ¡Mathew!— lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó una y otra vez, con tiernos roces.

—Ve, habla un poco más con él.

—Por supuesto— me separó del cuerpo de mi prometido y corrí por el pasillo, la escalera, hasta el despacho. Cuando entró lo veo, con su rostro no muy convencido de lo que ha hecho.

—No lo hagas sufrir— me dice y yo me tiró a sus brazos para sentirme cobijada.

El teléfono odioso me despierta y apagó la alarma que olvide desconectar. Sigo con la cabeza junto a la almohada y vuelve a sonar, lo desconecto e intento seguir durmiendo. No pasa mucho rato hasta que lo siento nuevamente.

La puerta de mi habitación es abierta y mi madre entra hasta mi cama.

—Ya es hora de que te levantes, flojilla— Me acaricia el cabello mientras toma el celular que suena otra vez. –Sakura te ha estado llamando— Abro los ojos y veo a mi madre con sus nuevos aros de flores de oro que papá le ha regalado para conmemorar su aniversario. –Tres llamadas perdidas ¿vas a contestar?— me entrega el teléfono mientras yo me acomodó entre sus brazos.

— ¿Sí?— preguntó somnolienta.

—Tomoyo, mujer, que difícil de ubicar eres—. Pregunta Sakura al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? Estaba durmiendo.

—Tan tarde, son las once— comenta la joven con un tono burlesco.

— ¡¿Las once?— Miró a mi madre que asiente con una sonrisa –Dios, que tarde.

—Sí— responde Sakura –te llamaba porque Eriol me dijo que volviéramos a juntarnos para año nuevo.

— ¿Año nuevo? Pero…— miró a mamá que asiente encantada –Iba a pasarlo con mis padres.

—No te preocupes— me dice mi madre con una sonrisa –Diviértete con tus amigos.

—Está bien— contestó a Sakura antes de que se deprima —pero cenare en casa, así que llegare después de las once.

—Ok. No te esperaremos a cenar, pero si al brindis, no faltes.

—No— Cortó la comunicación. Abrazó otro minuto más a mi madre para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Y siento una terrible nostalgia que embarga mi corazón y que si suelto a la mujer que tengo entre mis brazos, jamás volveremos a ser como antes. —Mamá.

— ¿Tomoyo?— pregunta preocupada al sentir mi voz acongojada. — ¿Qué tienes, cariño?

—Un poco de nostalgia, estoy sentimental, nada más.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Sólo es eso— La abrazó con fuerza sintiendo ese cálido y maternal perfume que se mantiene intacto mis sus recuerdos de niñez.

—.—.—.—

—¿Y puedo ir?— me vuelve a preguntar mi querido compañero, con sus ojos ámbar mirándome fijamente, esperando una respuesta que lo ayude a tomar el valor que requiere para enfrentarse a, según él, una tropa de depredadores.

—Sí, Mathew… puedes ir.

—Quizás tenga que llevar un vino o, mejor aún, un champagne.

—Es una buena idea, de seguro será bueno para la hora del brindis— sonrió con amplitud, mientras nos detuvimos frente a una de las tiendas de licores. No es raro que en esa fecha las tiendas estén un poco llenas, y no es raro para nosotros que las personas se nos queden mirando. La personalidad de Mathew no es muy llamativa, pero si sus rasgos, su acento, su cabello, piel y ojos, su estatura, hace que las personas tomen actitudes extrañas.

— ¿Y?— me pregunta de la nada y me obliga a salir bruscamente de mis pensamientos. — ¿Qué llevaremos?

—No lo sé— le digo con una sonrisa –Decide tú— con una mueca en el rostro, se acerca hasta el señor que atiende y le explica su pedido.

Me pierdo nuevamente, mirando mi reflejo en el vidrio del mostrador que está a mi lado y notó la palidez acentuada de mi rostro y las ojeras marcadas que envejecen mi mirada y apariencia. –_Me veo tan cansada y demacrada_— mis manos están tan frías que las siento adormecidas.

—Listo. ¿Nos vamos?— me interrumpe Mathew con una sonrisa feliz por su compra.

—Si…— respondo. Observo la bolsa de papel que trae en sus brazos. — ¿Qué has comprado?

—Compre tres botellas de champagne y dos de vino. A tu madre le gusta el vino rojo y me recomendó una marca, así que lo compre para mañana— como si supiera lo que estoy pensando me mira con preocupación, mientras me toma la mano —Te ves cansada ¿quieres que volvamos a casa?

—No. No he dormido bien– Miento –Sigamos— sin discutir mas del asunto nos dirigimos por las infestadas calles de Osaka, observando las tiendas que captan, como imanes, la atención de Mathew y lo incentivan a comprar cosas.

— ¿Crees que le caiga bien a Sakura? Por todo lo que tú me has contado a mí me cae bien, tengo muchos deseos de conocerla.

—Creo que le simpatizaras mucho. Sakura es una persona sensible, de gran corazón, que recibe gustosa a las personas, no hay motivos para que le desagrades.

—Espero que tengas razón. Y…— su mirada cambia bruscamente, mirando fijamente un punto muerto — ¿Cómo es la otra?— pregunta con rabia. —"La noviecita"— recalca.

—Kaho Mizuki.

—No me interesa saber su nombre.

—Ella es una mujer hermosa, y era una persona encantadora.

— ¿No has vuelto a hablar con ella desde ese día?

—No. Nosotras no somos muy cercanas. Si no fuera por… por Eriol— bajé la cabeza al pronunciar su nombre —…él es nuestro contacto con ella. Si él no estuviera con ella, no la veríamos.

—Así que solo es de allegada.

—Técnicamente— dije dando un largo bostezo. –Cambiemos el tema, este ya empieza a molestarme.

—Me gustaría saber que le parecerá a Eriol que llegues con un hombre a la fiesta.

—No lo sé, pero mañana lo veras— Mathew me tomó la mano y seguimos caminado por la acera con tranquilidad. La voz de un vendedor distrajo al rubio y lo hizo acercarse hasta su tienda.

—Pasé por aquí, señor, — incentivo el vendedor –tenemos los mejores regalos para su novia en este año nuevo.

— ¿Qué me ofrece?— preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras arrastraba a Tomoyo de la mano hasta la tienda.

—Lo que es la moda entre las parejas es esto— el vendedor, un hombre flaco y de cara alargada se acercó hasta el mostrador y apuntó un mostrario de terciopelo con diferentes dijes de corazón.

— ¿Eso?— preguntó el chico con desanimo.

—Pero espere— el hombre sacó uno de los collares y lo abrió dejando al descubierto el espacio perfecto para poner la foto de una persona en cada lado. –Con esto podrá siempre llevar a su persona amada.

— ¿Y eso es la moda?— se acercó al oído de Tomoyo para decirle algo, pero hasta el vendedor escucho –Aquí no tienen mucho sentido de la moda.

—Señor— se apresuró a decir el hombre cuando vio que no captaba la atención de rubio —…también tenemos otra clase de cosas, pueden grabar el nombre de su pareja en una alhaja para llevarla.

—Eso es más interesante— dijo casi sin ánimo y observó las pulseras y collares pero ninguno le gusto.

— ¿Vámonos?— le preguntó Tomoyo. Mathew no se movió, se quedo observando una pequeña medalla en forma de pájaro. Tomoyo se acercó y la observó con una sonrisa —un fénix.

—Esos me gustan.

—Quiero ese— le dijo al vendedor –pero quiero que lo tallen con el nombre de "Tomoyo".

—Sí, señor— dijo el vendedor y sacó rápidamente la medalla y la llevó hasta el interior de la tienda.

—No era necesario.

—No dije que era para ti.

—Eres odioso— le reclamó y siguió viendo otro símbolo de fénix que había ahí –La inmortalidad, es un bonito símbolo.

—Es una de las cosas que la gente desea: vivir— dijo seriamente con la mirada sobre el mismo símbolo ya antes mencionado. Tomoyo lo observó. Su mirada parecía tan concentrada sobre el dije que no quiso distraerlo. —Yo también quiero vivir, desearía vivir para siempre para estar con las personas que amo— No le dedico ninguna mirada después de decir eso, por lo que Tomoyo se sintió un poco vacía –Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer, tantas cosas que quiero decir y tanta gente por conocer que me da miedo solo pensar que quizás voy a morir y no alcanzaré a realizarlo todo.

—Mathew— él ambarino levantó sus ojos hacia ella.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué piensas que es la felicidad?

—Creo que… creo que la felicidad es solo un momento pasajero que se ve que interrumpido por diferentes situaciones. No creo que lleguemos a alcanzarla, y si llega… siempre desearemos más. No creo que vaya a decir algún día que soy completamente feliz, pero si he sido feliz… en momentos, aun así sigo buscándola— pasaron largos segundos hasta que él volviera a tocar el tema — ¿Y para ti?—

—Para mí… la felicidad es un recuerdo, son recuerdos hermosos que te alegran en los momentos difíciles— Mathew no sé movió en unos segundos, Tomoyo se quedo mirándolo seriamente y arrugó el entrecejo cuando vio que algo andaba mal — ¿Qué?— Mathew sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos en el pecho y se llevaba el pulgar derecho al mentón.

—Nunca había escuchado algo como eso.

— ¿Y qué piensas?— preguntó con nerviosismo a ser aceptada.

—Pienso que…

—Señor— le dijo el vendedor que llegaba con la medalla tallada. — ¿Se la envuelvo?

—Sí, quiero una caja de esas— apuntó una de los porta collares de terciopelo azul. El vendedor lo ordenó rápidamente y se la entregó. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que salieron de la tienda pero no volvieron a tocar el tema.

—.—.—.—

—No es Daidouji— comentó la pelirroja a su acompañante. Eriol levantó la vista hacia las personas indicadas y se detuvo en seco — ¿Quién será ese chico? Es muy apuesto ¿No lo crees?— Eriol con una expresión sombría en el rostro apretó los puños y maldijo en voz baja. Kaho sonrió con ironía mientras continuaba su camino dejando al ojiazul atrás.

Levantó la vista y emprendió marcha hacia la pareja, Kaho lo dejo solo, que siguiera su camino hasta que se encontrara con la horma de su zapato. Ya era tiempo de que Eriol entendiera cual era su lugar, que se diera cuenta que él no era el dueño de Tomoyo, que ella era libre de hacer su vida con otro. –_En fin Eriol, tienes que aprender a vivir, si no es a las buenas, será a la mala" —_

Se detuvo junto a una joyería mientras dejaba que el ojiazul siguiera su camino.

—.—.—.—

—No sé porque, pero siento que este es el momento de…— _Esas fueron las palabras a medias antes de abrazarme con fuerza y rozar mis labios en un delicado y tierno beso. Su calor, que hace que mi cabeza se despeje y olvide todas las complicaciones referentes a Eriol, me tranquiliza"_.

— ¿Por qué fue eso?— le preguntó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y mirando apenada a mi alrededor por las personas que pasaban.

—Porque lo sentí así— me respondió con una sonrisa.

—No es normal que las parejas se besen en la calle.

— ¡Lo siento!— gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que algunas personas se voltearan a él –Señores japoneses, perdón por hacer algo incorregible en la calle, pero realmente deseaba besar a esta chica— Tomoyo agachó la mirada y tiró del brazo de Mathew para que ambos huyeran del lugar.

—Idiota— le dije, mientras llegábamos al auto, y reía divertida por aquella tontería.

Continuara…


	4. Año Nuevo

Otra festividad. Otra reunión. Otro encuentro con aquellos a los que denomino hipócrita, incluida yo. No quiero parecer más o menos de lo que soy. No soy la chica sufrida del grupo y a la que tu ignorancia le da igual. Tengo dudas, defectos, momentos felices, soy una persona que si la vida la golpea llorara, caerá y quizás no se levantara. Si estoy despierta ahora es porque tengo un fuerte pilar que me obliga a levantarme, si estoy llorando es porque tengo un pañuelo que seca mis lagrimas sin importar cuantas seas, si voy en este auto a tu encuentro es porque tengo la obligación de ir y tengo a mi Mathew a mi lado que me obliga a cumplir con los deberes de la vida, aunque no quiera.

Entre Eriol y Mathew, el que más capta la atención de mi corazón es Eriol, pero en persona Mathew. Él es expresivo, es amable (aunque Eriol también es amable) Los dos son tan similares y a la vez tan distintos, todo porque Mathew es la parte de Eriol que aun no conozco, pero que sé que existe. Mathew es la parte que amo de Eriol… que quiero que este conmigo, Mathew es…

— ¡Hipócrita, fría, calculadora, cruel!— me digo a mi misma – ¡Soy la peor de todos! ¡Amar a alguien porque se parece a otra persona, pensar en él porque sé que encontrare las mismas cualidades que en Eriol; besarlo para intentar sentir lo que sentiría si fuese él quien me besara! ¡Creía que había ganado una guerra la cual he perdido hace mucho, me refugie en mi ironía, en mis palabras fuertes _"Has ganado una guerra donde tú eras tú única rival"_ cuando realmente soy más débil y maldita que los demás!

Eso… me revuelve el estomago.

—Detén el auto— le digo a Mathew en voz baja, casi inaudible. Él obedece la orden como si fuera irrevocable y se estaciona a un lado de la calle. Me observa bajarme, aun con el frio invernal, y acercarme hasta una de las esquinas. Comienzo a vomitar todo el odio que tengo atorado en mi interior.

— ¡Tomoyo!— se baja él rápidamente y llega hasta mi encuentro, para pasarme un pañuelo.

—Está bien, Mathew, todo está bien— le digo y me apoyó en el auto, inclinándome levemente para poder seguir vomitando.

Y eso es la maldad, nada más que los sentimientos que se creen puros y que te ahogan por dentro, como si fuera nieve cayendo y apilándose dentro de tu corazón, dejándolo completamente sepultado.

— ¿En qué te ayudo?— me pregunta con nerviosismo, intentando hacer algo.

—Vuelve adentro, en un segundo te alcanzare— le digo, pero él no se mueve de su posición, se apoya en la maleta, mientras yo termino de limpiarme la boca –No es necesario que estés aquí.

—En ninguno de los casos puedo ser de utilidad, así que da lo mismo si estoy adentro del auto o no.

—Adentro esta mas temperado— le digo, mientras se me revuelve el estomago y me avisa que volveré a lo mismo. Me agacho nuevamente y vomito nuevamente del líquido rojizo.

—Deberíamos ir al médico— me dice preocupado, pero yo niego con la cabeza. A veces ciento que su ternura, sus cuidados, su amor, me hacen daño, pero nunca como el daño que yo le hago a él.

— ¡No! se lo prometí a Sakura… que llegaríamos antes del año nuevo. Llegaríamos al brindis, no puedo fallarle—

— ¿Y a mí? puedes prometerme algo, aunque tengas que faltar a tu promesa.

—No iré al médico, no ahora. Quizás mañana o pasado— él asiente convencido.

—Bien. Tomoyo… puedes besarme a las doce de la noche, cuando sea año nuevo— Notó que la expresión de su rostro a cambiado bruscamente, que su cuerpo esta hacia mí, que sus ojos me miran con fiereza ¿qué o… debo interpretar?

¿Mathew… me odiarías si te dijera lo que pienso de ti? ¿Me odiarías por los sentimientos que tengo? ¿Por no respetarte como lo mereces, por no ser fiel a como tú lo eres conmigo?

—Mathew…— es todo lo que puedo decir.

—Sé que es una tontería— me afirma del brazo y pienso que es con la misma fuerza que su expresión muestra, pero al contrario, ni siquiera siento la presión. Me toma las manos con cuidado y me mira con ternura, como un niño —…pero yo lo creo, creo que es una muestra de amor y sé que en el fondo me amas.

—Te amo— le digo, puesto que es verdad, lo amo, aunque se parezca a Eriol, aunque intente buscar algo de Eriol en Mathew… como sea, lo amo.

— ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto espacio hay en tu corazón para mí? Del cien por ciento, el veinte debe ser mío— Y tiene razón, no soy capaz de responder nada. —Por eso, quédate a mi lado en ese momento. No quiero compartirte con nadie, no quiero que hablemos, no quiero que mires a otros, no quiero hacerte el amor en el auto (porque sé que eso distrae), lo único que quiero es que estemos solos los dos y que tú solo pienses en mí, en nadie más, por lo menos por ese estúpido minuto.

—No es estúpido— respondo con lentitud y levantó mi rostro hacia él empapado en lágrimas –El tiempo que pasó contigo intento sólo pensar en ti. No te diré que no pienso en Eriol, porque te estaría mintiendo, pero si hay momentos en que sólo tu captas mi atención, mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos y pienso: "waa… como no puedo amar a este chico ¿Por qué tengo que enamorarme del que no me conviene? cuando Mathew es lo mejor" pero Mathew quizás es demasiado para mí, no está a mi alcance. La vida de Mathew sería mucho mejor si yo no estuviera ahí, porque no le convengo, soy una chica que tiene millones de problemas y muchas carencias, y quizás no puedo enamorarme de ti porque si lo hiciera estaríamos sellando nuestros destinos juntos.

— ¿Y quien dijo que eso me importa?— respondió con tranquilidad. —¿Cuándo he dicho que odio eso de ti? al contrario, si fueras la súper mujer quizás no te amaría como lo hago, porque ¿de qué me serviría una mujer que tenga fuerza en su interior, que nunca la haga caer, que no necesite apoyo, que no necesite consuelo, si no soy yo quien le ayuda a levantarse? Ambos somos débiles, Tomoyo, pero quizás yo soy más fuerte que tu y eso es lo que me convierte en tu pilar, es lo que me ayuda a ser más fuerte, me ayuda a darme cuenta que si hay una mujer invencible ella puede levantarse sola, porque la mujer que realmente me necesita no puede seguir esperando por mí.

—Matt…

—No creas que eres la única que tienen extraños sentimientos, que piensas en utilizar a la gente. Todos somos así. Es nuestra naturaleza. Yo no soy la excepción, Tomoyo. No tengo buenos sentimientos, envidio y odio a la gente que te lástima, porque también me lastima a mí, odio a las personas que se creen mejor que uno, que piensan que ellas todo lo pueden, que creen que tienen el derecho de mirar en menos a los demás porque soy más bonitas o tienen más dinero, odio a la gente hipócrita— Mathew rió a carcajadas y le sonrió – En el mundo, no encontraras a una persona que odie más que yo. No soy la perfección, ni el súper hombre fuerte y valiente, el caballero de armadura blanca, con su espada y moral y buenos deseos. Solo soy un hombre más en la tierra, un hombre que agradece a su suerte por haberte encontrado, un hombre que espera que lo ames y que lo beses sólo pensando en él, y que algún día espera que Tomoyo le diga: "Mathew, del cien por ciento de mi corazón… el cien es tuyo"—.

No supe cuando mi corazón se agrando y las lágrimas empaparon mis mejillas, cuando mi corazón solo lo llamaba a él, y sin pensarlo me lance a sus brazos sin atreverme a besarlo.

—Espero también ese momento, Mathew, en que solo diga tu nombre y los demás se los lleve el viento.

**Hasta que me duerma**

Capitulo 4

**Año nuevo**

— ¿Has escuchado esa canción?— me dice, cambiando la estación de la radio.

— ¿Cuál te refieres?—

—No sé cómo se llama, pero salió este año, por lo que escuche— sintonizó varias emisoras pero no dio con la que quería.

—Quiero besarte— me atreví a decirle, y él levantó su mirada hasta mi rostro y asintió feliz, pero yo me negué.

— ¿Por qué?— Fue su sencilla pregunta.

—Huelo feo.

—Ah… pero eso tiene arreglo— sacó del asiento trasero una de las botellas de champagne y sacó el corcho con cuidado, pero había que golpearla en la parte inferior. – ¡Con cuidado!— me dijo y golpeó con fuerza la botella, el corcho salió volando y golpeó el espejo retrovisor causándole una pequeña fisura, para luego perderse en la parte trasera. No pude aguantar la risa, y menos cuando la botella empezó a botar la espuma y cayó sobre las piernas de Mathew mojando su pantalón negro. –Rayos— dijo molesto y luego me entrego la botella húmeda. –bebe.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Enjuaga tu boca con el champagne.

— ¿Estás loco?—

—Vamos, quieres besarme así— hice una mueca, pero no seguí protestando, acerque la botella a mi boca y tome unos sorbos para enjuagar mi boca y botar la bebida afuera del auto. Mathew me quitó la botella y bebió otros tragos mientras yo me limpiaba.

—Nos pasaran un parte— comente sonriente.

—No importa, tú lo pagas.

— ¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué tendría que pagarlo yo?

—Fuiste tú la que vomito y dejo allá atrás como un… Es tu responsabilidad, Tomoyo.

—Ha ja ja— me burlé –ahora, dame mi beso— tome la corbata que llevaba puesta y la jale hacia mí, para juntar sus labios a los míos. Suaves y cálidos, esa característica especial –húmedos— le dije entre nuestro beso, pero él ya no escuchaba, sus sentidos estaban completamente sobre mí y los míos sobre él. –Te deseo— le dije, y era verdad. Necesitaba con urgencia su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus labios besándome, sus manos tocándome la cintura, la espalda, los pechos. Besando mis pecho, me sonroje con mis propios pensamientos, pero era la verdad. –Mathew— gemí y lo quise atraer, pero no era necesario, podía sentir ese calor en sus manos bajando por mis hombros y posándose sobre mis senos cubiertos por la tela gruesa. Moldeándolos con cuidado, intentando pasar por las diferentes capas hasta llegar a mi piel que ardía de deseo de ser tocada. –Bésame más— le dije, con las entrepiernas húmedas por la excitación, y como siempre… accedió. Mi lengua jugaba con la suya, se rosaban, se degustaban, hasta que…

El golpeo en el vidrio nos obligo a separarnos. Mathew se sentó bien en su asiento y bajo el vidrio. Yo en cambio me acomode y mire para el lado contrario de la persona que estaba afuera del auto. Un policía alcance a distinguir y quise desaparecer con todas mis fuerzas de la faz de la tierra.

—Buenas noches, señorita policía— Dijo Mathew intentando parecer natural, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por la emoción.

—No creo que sean tan buenas noches para mí, como para ustedes, jóvenes— saludó la policía.

—Lo sentimos— se disculpó Mathew con el rostro rojo.

—Ya lo creo. No es que me moleste ni nada, si no estuviera trabajando yo estaría en la misma situación con mi novio, pero jóvenes, este es un lugar público, no deberían buscar un lugar mejor.

—Lo sentimos.

—Sí, sí, ahora váyanse a casa, espero que no esté muy lejos, porque usted ha bebido.

—Sí.

—No vamos lejos— le dije, volteándome hacia ella y alcanzando a ver el nombre en su prendedor. –_"Natsumi"._

—Buenas noches, señorita— me saludó ella y yo le devolví una sonrisa apenada.

—Buenas noches, oficial. Como le decía no vamos lejos.

—Bien, pero vayan con cuidado. Mi deber seria quitarle la licencia y que ambos pagaran una buena suma de dinero por diferentes infracciones, pero es año nuevo, no sería grato.

—Muchas gracias— me apresuré a responder.

—De nada— sonrió la oficial. –Ahora señor, maneje mirando hacia el frente y no a la blusa de su novia porque el camino no estará ahí

—Sí—si— respondió nervioso. La oficial se alejó, mientras Mathew escondiendo la mirada hizo partir el auto.

Horrorizada, mire el camino sin decirle nada a Mathew, pero cuando lo vi temblar me volteé hasta él. — ¿Mathew?— Él estallo en una carcajada y siguió su vista en el camino mientras me entregaba la botella que descansaba a su lado.

— ¿No es lo más emocionante que te ha sucedido?

—Me temo que si— respondí y bebí tres largos tragos de champagne, mientras reía a carcajada.

—.—.—.—

La puerta fue tocada con fuerza y muchas veces, Sakura corrió hasta ella antes de que se cayera por los golpes y la abrió.

— ¡Hoooola, Sakurita!— le dijo sin pensar y la abrazó con fuerza. –Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos.

—Estas muy cariñosa, Tomoyo— contestó Sakura, con una sonrisa sorprendida y percibiendo el olor a alcohol que provenía de su amiga.

— ¡Oh! Tú debes ser Sakura, es un gusto conocerte— le dijo el chico que venía detrás de Tomoyo con una calma única y una gran sonrisa. –Mi nombre es Mathew.

—Un gusto— saludó Sakura, sin poder quitarse a Tomoyo de encima

—No te preocupes, solo está un poco "feliz"— sonrió Mathew. Sakura hizo pasar a Mathew y le indico donde dejar su abrigo, ya que ella no podía porque Tomoyo no la soltaba.

—Me acuerdo cuando era pequeña— sonrió Tomoyo – ¡oh! Es una lástima que ahora no traiga mi cámara de video.

—Vamos, Tomoyo, — interrumpió Mathew —quítate el abrigo—. La chica obedeció y le entregó su abrigo a su rubio compañero.

—Matt, vamos, para que conozcas a todos— le tomó la mano y lo dirigió hasta la sala.

—Creo que bebimos más de la cuenta—. Los tres llegaron hasta la sala donde estaban los demás invitados de la fiesta. Mathew localizo inmediatamente a la pelirroja, puesto era la única que estaba ahí. Tomoyo apenas llego vio a Shaoran y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Desde que te vi supe que ibas a ser como una patada en el estomago, y quitarme a mi Sakurita.

— ¿Tomoyo?— preguntó preocupado el chino al escuchar su acento tardío y su aliento a alcohol.

—Sakura— llamó Mathew a la castaña –toma— el joven le entrego la bolsa de papel con dos botellas de champagne.

—No es mucho— comento Tomoyo a su amiga, mientras se alejaba de Shaoran –serian tres pero no pudimos llegar con la otra— y tanto ella como Mathew se pusieron a reír.

—Creo que Daidouji y su novio se pusieron a brindar antes de tiempo— comentó la pelirroja.

Tomoyo dirigió su vista hasta la pelirroja que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás. Con una sonrisa más tranquila que la vez anterior y divertida por su escena. Eriol estaba parada a su lado con su rostro pálido.

—Sí, brindamos… mucho ¿verdad Mathew? Se los presento, este rubiecito es mi prometido, nos vamos a casar. Saluda Mathew, ellos son mis compañeros y amigos de cuando era chica.

—Hola, soy Mathew.

—"Hola, Mathew"— contestó Tomoyo haciendo una pequeña burla sobre la típica presentación de confesionario. Los demás rieron y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a la pelirroja y a su novio. Sus pasos eran torpes y daba la impresión que en cualquier momento caería, pero llego intacta. –No vas a felicitarme, Eriol, me voy a casar, al igual que tu.

—Tomoyo— comentó él, con tristeza en su mirada que alertó a Mathew de lo que venía. –No me gusta verte así.

—Tranquilo, Eriol— le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro.

—Kinomoto— llamó Mathew —podrías traer una taza de café bien cargado y si tienes un pastel.

—Claro— la chica se fue hasta la cocina. Shaoran se acercó hasta el rubio y se presentó.

— ¿Les ha costado mucho llegar?

—No. solo nos detuvimos unos momentos a brindar por el año que está por terminar y como Tomoyo no está acostumbrada a beber.

—Comprendo.

—Sin contar que se nos ha atravesado una simpátrica oficial ¿verdad Mathew?— el chico sonrió un tanto incomodo.

—Si— Tomoyo piso mal y Eriol la afirmó del brazo, captando su atención.

—Pensé que no llegarías— le dijo con tristeza.

— ¡Que coincidencia, yo también pensé que no llegaría!— sonrió Tomoyo, haciendo que Kaho se volteara hacia ella.

—Deberías tomar algo, Tomoyo, o no soportaras el brindis.

—Sí, pero estoy bien así.

—Ya va a ser la hora, voy a ayudar a Sakura con las copas— Kaho se levantó del sofá y se alejó rumbo a la cocina.

—Ella es linda— comentó Tomoyo sin darle mayor importancia –Por fin te caza, ¿no Hiragisawa?— le dio un golpecito en la espalda como un ánimo.

—Sí, y tú igual.

—Síp— Sakura llegó con una bandeja con copas y una taza de café y un pequeño pastel. Tomoyo tomó una de las copas y tambaleo. Fue Eriol quien la afirmó de uno de sus brazos y le quitó la copa.

—No deberías tomar más— le dijo en voz baja, para no llamar mucho la atención.

—Si tú querías esa copa, debiste haberlo dicho— sonrió Tomoyo y se volteó a tomar otra. Mathew se movió hasta ellos y saludó cordialmente a Eriol con una sonrisa.

—Tommy, no deberías beber mas, ya han sido muchos brindis.

—El último, el ultimo— protesto haciendo un puchero a su novio, quien dudo, pero negó. Sakura se acercó a los demás invitados y le entrego una copa. En la bandeja solo quedo la taza de café y el pastel que llenarían el estomago de Tomoyo. –Matt, el último.

—No. Dámela— se la quitó y la mantuvo alejada de la chica que se le colgó al cuello.

—Quiero brindar, es año nuevo.

— ¡No!— respondió tajante. Tomoyo giró hasta Eriol y se le colgó al cuello.

—Eriolsito.

—No me digas así, Tomoyo, y estoy de acuerdo con tu amigo— no fue capaz de nombrar a Mathew como su prometido.

— ¡Que crueles son!— Kaho se volteó y vio a Tomoyo entre Mathew y Eriol, una extraña combinación.

— ¡Ya empieza la cuenta regresiva!— dijo Rika ahí presente.

— ¡Que emocionante!— dijo Kaho mientras se ponía de pie.

—**9… 8… 7...**

—Algunas veces, Eriol— dijo Tomoyo mientras lo miraba fijamente. Mathew estaba unos pasos más adelante cerca del grupo, haciendo la cuenta regresiva. —Es mejor estar borracha…

—**6…**

…Y olvidar…

—**5…**

…Lo que nos lastima…

—**4…**

— ¿Tomoyo?— preguntó Eriol, sin comprender.

—**3…**

—El amor no correspondido…

—**2…**

…de un hombre— sus ojos estaban fijos en los destellos azules que cambiaron su expresión e intentaron alcanzarla.

—**1…**

— ¡Tomoyo!

— **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!— **

Cayó al piso mientras perdía la conciencia.

Continuara…


	5. Si te dijera que te ama

**Hola a todas/os... estoy en face publicacion Express, asi que les dejo el captítulo 5. Espero que les agrade y me lo hagan saber**

* * *

_Sabia que alguien estaba junto a mí, y obviamente debía ser mi querido Mathew, pero cuando abrí los ojos y la oscuridad de la noche me permitió ver el rostro de mi acompañante, sus ojos oscuros e incandescentes estaban sobre los míos. Me removí y él me acarició la mejilla con cariño. _

—_Un sueño— murmure, pero él no respondió. —¿Eriol?— pregunté confundida y saqué los brazos bajo de las cobijas y los alcé hacía él, pensando que desaparecería cuando llegara a tocarlo, pero él atrapó mis manos y jugó con mis dedos. No supe si realmente estaba soñando, pero era tan agradable que no quise seguir preguntando. Él se acercó hasta mi rostro y besó mi nariz con una ternura incalculable. Posó sus labios sobre los míos y me dio cortos y suaves besos. Se fue a levantar y a alejar, pero lo afirme del chaleco –No te vayas— suplique y sentí como volvía a recostarse a mi lado y acercaba sus labios hasta los míos y me besaba con pasión._

**Hasta que me duerma**

Capítulo 5

**Si te dijera que te ama**

Abrí los ojos con rapidez al momento en que me incorporaba, pero los mareos me obligaron volver a recostarme. Sentía el ruido abajo, en la sala, aun debían estar celebrando, y todavía era de noche. Note que alguien me había recostado en una de las habitaciones de la casa y me habían quitado la blusa y los zapatos. A duras penas me levante y tambaleándome fui hasta la puerta. Necesitaba llegar rápidamente al cuarto de baño, sino botaría todo lo que llevaba en el estomago y me ganaría el odio de Sakura por arruinar su alfombra.

Tape mi boca cuando me vino la primera nausea y tomé aire con dificultad al sentir un liquido acido en mi garganta.

—Déjame ayudarte— me dijo una persona, un hombre, pero no me di vuelta a ver quién era, estaba demasiado preocupada de mi condición, como para darme cuenta quien estaba ahí.

—Puedes dejarme sola— pedí y me voltee a ver a mi acompañante. Ahí estaba él, con sus ojos ámbar mirándome fijamente, con su infaltable ternura y preocupación.

—Te esperare afuera. Avísame si te sientes muy mal— se fue, mientras yo levantaba la tapa del inodoro y botaba todo lo que me causaba un mal estar.

Mathew observó como Sakura subía la escalera y lo miraba con una sonrisa. La castaña se acercó hasta él, que hacía guardia afuera del cuarto de baño —¿Está bien?

—Se siente un poco mal, pero ya se repondrá— Los dos miraron la puerta cuando la lleva del inodoro sonó –Quiero molestarte nuevamente con un café bien cargado, ahora lo tomara.

—No te preocupes, Mathew, ahora mismo lo preparo— La chica se dio media vuelta y fue hasta su habitación. Cuando Mathew a vio salir llevaba un blazer de lana blanca. Había escuchado que Kaho tenía frio y que no había llevado nada para abrigarse. Había compartido un buen rato con Kaho y a su parecer, ella siempre intentaba destacar de una u otra manera. De los amigos de Tomoyo, todos eran muy agradables.

Ya se habían ido, pero Yamazaki y su novia Chiharu, hicieron una comedia digna de ver, él joven tenía una facilidad para crear historias que hacia reír a todos, y la chica solo hacia una mueca al escucharlo, según Rika, la joven ya se había aburrido de corregirlo. Rika, era un punto aparte, ella era tan tranquila y atenta; en cuanto la vio quedo encantado con ella, sin nombrar cuando ella se presentó. Naoko, otra de las chicas, era extraña, no le había caído muy bien, no había tenido mucho contacto con ella. Otro caso era la pareja dueña de casa: Sakura un amor, y Shaoran un niño celoso, encantadores los dos. Eriol, su rival, no era pesado, aunque había sido cortante con él se veía que era por… celos. Y por último la perra, ella era otro tema que no discutiría.

El tema Eriol era un caso grave. Se había dado cuenta que Eriol se mostraba muy sobre protector con Tomoyo; aunque le costara decirlo, él parecía enamorado de Tomoyo. La forma de mirarla, de hablarle, de consentirla ligeramente en lo que podía. Cuando Tomoyo se desmayó por la borrachera, él la tomó en brazos y no quiso entregársela a Mathew; La había llevado hasta su cuarto, guiado por Sakura.

Si no es por Mathew, Eriol le habría quitado las botas y la blusa que la mantenía apretada.

Se dio cuenta que después de eso el chico desapareció del grupo y cuando volvió parecía más tranquilo, mas… feliz. Se había atrevido a ir hasta ella, se había atrevido a… tocarla. Si fuera así, Tomoyo se lo diría, de una manera o de otra.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta y salió a su encuentro. –Me duele la cabeza.

—Sakura te preparara algo para pasar el mal estar. Ven— la tomó de la mano y junto volvieron a la habitación. Tomoyo se sentó en la cama mientras Mathew le colocaba las botas y le pasaba un chal que Sakura había prestado.

—¿Los demás aun están abajo?

—Algunos, Chiharu, Naoko y Yamazaki ya se fueron.

—Lo siento, por dejarte solo.

—No te preocupes. Tus amigos me han caído muy bien.

—Me alegra escucharlo— Los dos se levantaron y caminaron hasta la puerta.

Mathew observó la espalda de su novia. Que impresión causaría sobre Tomoyo lo que había podido observar en Eriol, quizás le agradaría la noticia, que Hiragisawa se viera interesado en ella, pero eso los alejaría.

—"Será bueno que le diga"— Para ella sería una excelente noticia, pero él… que ella se vaya de su lado. Saber que Hiragisawa no la mira sólo como una amiga, sino como algo más… —¿Lucharías?

Tomoyo se dio vuelta hacia Mathew y lo miró.

—¿Quien lucharía?— preguntó. El rubio maldijo en voz baja por haber hablado más de la cuenta.

—Tu…— dijo finalmente, con los ojos de Tomoyo mirándolo atentamente. –Hiragisawa… creo que está enamorado de ti, es solo una suposición, pero he observado en estas horas, mucho más de lo que tú has visto en tu vida.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Mathew?

—¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a Hiragisawa que siente por ti? Se nota en lo forma en que te mira, la forma posesiva que tiene sobre ti. Cuando te desmayaste no quiso siquiera que te tocara, fue él quien te trajo hasta acá.

—No me digas eso, Mathew, por favor.

—No puedo ocultártelo, aunque lo desee. Pero quiero que hables con él, cuando tengas la oportunidad, y aclares de una buena vez tus sentimientos— Los ojos ámbar se entrecerraron y miraron hacia otro sector, no hacia Tomoyo –Ya te lo había dicho, cuando estábamos en Paris, y mis decisiones no han cambiado: "declárate" para terminar con este círculo vicioso, que nos lastima a ambos.

—Se va a casar.

—¿Y qué? Que un hombre se vaya a casar no es un impedimento para decirle lo que sientes. Que este comprometido, es un obstáculo, pero su decisión es lo que realmente importa— Caminó pasando por su lado y tomó la perilla, pero no abrió la puerta. –Díselo, por ti, por nadie más. Y si puedes lograr que él reciba tus sentimientos y corresponderlos, te deseo que seas muy feliz.

—Mathew— él abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación. Tomoyo se quedó parada en el mismo lugar. No podía seguir siendo hipócrita consigo mismo, amaba a ese ojiazul, y si no se lo decía no podría estar tranquila, si Eriol lograba aceptar sus sentimientos, sería feliz, pero a la vez estaría muy triste por Mathew, por todo el daño que se habían hecho.

Apenas terminó de bajar la escalera se topó con la mirada de Sakura que le llevaba una gran taza de café. Aunque hizo una mueca aceptó gustosa la tasa y caminó en dirección a la sala donde se encontraban las voces y risas. Cuando llegó, Mathew no hizo ningún gesto desaprobatorio, más que eso, se levantó y la invito a sentarse a su lado. Tomoyo quedo a su lado en el sillón grande, mientras que a su otro lado, estaba Sakura en uno de los sofás individuales y al lado Eriol, también en uno de los individuales. Tomoyo miró durante un largo rato la tasa de café e hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que le faltaba azúcar. Posó su vista sobre la mesa y vio unos panecillos.

—Son para ti— le dijo Sakura –come algo, no queremos otra función.

—¿Función?— Tomoyo levantó la vista hacía su amiga y no pudo evitar que las mejillas se le sonrojaran –No me digas que…— no alcanzó a terminar de decir cuando Shaoran por detrás le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

—Si, Tomoyo, no pensé que yo fuera una molestia y menos que me lo dirías en público.

—Oh… no— agachó la cabeza y ocultó el rostro.

—De todas maneras, nunca vimos a Tomoyo en ese plan y fue muy chistoso.

—Por favor, no lo menciones que todavía me duele la cabeza.

—E incluso Eriol se sorprendió. Cuando lo abrazaste y más cuando te caíste— Tomoyo miró a Shaoran con un poco de enfado por seguir con el tema.

—Pero cambiando de tema, Daidouji, ¿Cuándo es tu boda?— la pregunta fue como una campanada en medio de la madrugada. Eriol miró a Kaho y esta sonrió. –Sería muy bueno que fuera cerca de la nuestra. Eriol y yo aun no ponemos la fecha, pero sería hermoso que nuestras bodas fueran cercanas.

—No lo sé— Tomoyo bebió otro sorbo de café, y tomó un pastelillo. –Además, para planear una boda se necesita tiempo, nosotros con Mathew todavía estamos en nuestro tierno noviazgo. En cambio ustedes, parece que ya pasaron por todas las disputas del matrimonio. ¿Desde cuándo es que están juntos?

—Desde hace siete años.

—¿Siete años?— preguntó Mathew con sorpresa –es mucho tiempo. Me asombra que todavía conserven ese amor tan fuerte. A los siete años, Tomoyo— el rubio posó sus ojos ámbar en la amatista —… quiero el divorcio.

—Cállate— dijo Tomoyo con una mueca divertida.

—A todo esto, Daidouji… quería pedirte algo— Eriol miró fijamente a su pelirroja compañera.

—Dime— respondió la amatista. Mathew giró su mirada sobre la mujer mayor y esperó su veneno.

—Quería pedirte un favor enorme… que diseñes mi vestido de novia. Me gustaría que fueras tu quien lo haga. Ya hable con unos diseñadores pero todos me han negado la oportunidad porque al parecer tienen un contacto… –miró a Eriol y luego volvió sobre Tomoyo –…que ha puesto en jaque sus reputaciones, pero a ti si puedo pedírtelo.

—Por supuesto que puedes pedírmelo, Mizuki, estas en todo tu derecho— Kaho sonrió encantada —… pero no puedo –su sonrisa se borró rápidamente y se mantuvo atenta a la amatista —No tengo tiempo, mis estudios, mi práctica y mi trabajo no me dejan tiempo. Lamento decírtelo, pero debes seguir buscando otra persona.

—Es una lástima, con las ganas que tenia de que fueras tu quien me diera el hermoso vestido, pero en fin…

—Es hora de que vayas a descansar Mizuki— Los demás voltearon a ver a Eriol quien había tratado a su prometida por su apellido. Mathew pasó una rápida mirada hacia Tomoyo y le tomó la mano.

—Aun no quiero ir a dormir, me siento bien.

—Disculpa que me entrometa— la mirada de Eriol se volteó hacia Mathew que mantenía tomada la mano de Tomoyo, lo que no le causo ninguna gracia –Sé que soy nuevo, pero… es mi idea o usted señorita Mizuki está embarazada—. Tomoyo abrió los ojos y volteó hacia Mathew horrorizada por su actuar.

—Eso no se hace, Mathew.

—No te preocupes, Daidouji,— dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa y se levantó para hablar –Estoy embarazada— Sakura miró a Tomoyo y junto con Rika se levantaron obligadas a felicitar a Kaho. Tomoyo observó a Eriol y le sonrió forzadamente.

—Los felicito— le dijo. Sé levantó y dejo la taza de café en la mesa de centro –Sakura, voy a robarte un poco de azúcar.

—Adelante, toma toda la que quieras.

—Solo quiero unas cucharadita— le sonrió y fue directamente hasta la cocina. Mathew se quedo en su posición y observó con una sonrisa al ojiazul que hizo de todo para escabullirse.

Me apoyé en la mesa de la cocina mientras miraba el azúcar atentamente. No tenía ganas de llorar, la noticia me había golpeado con fuerza porque me tomó desprevenida, pero no era algo tan terrible. Ella tenía algo que todo hombre deseaba, un hijo y aunque apenas se le notaba los dos ya eran perfectamente conscientes de que el ser viviente crecía en su interior.

Debía felicitarlo, aunque le doliera, porque un hijo… traer un hijo al mundo debía ser algo justo para felicitar.

—Tomoyo— la voz de Eriol cortó de raíz mis ganas para felicitarlo

—Te…

—Olvídalo. Quiero hablar contigo, en privado, crees que después puedas darme unos minutos.

—Por supuesto, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Sí, algo así— dudo él –como en los viejo tiempos pero actualizado— Asentí más tranquila y pude conversar con él sin que los sentimientos de dolor me embargaran. Quizás, si me hubiera declarado antes, mucho antes, todo esto ya sería un mero recuerdo doloroso.

Lo observé y sonreí al ver como se iba. Tomé el pocillo del azúcar y lo seguí de cerca hasta la sala donde Mathew observaba a Kaho como miraba a las mujerzuelas que se ofrecían en la calle, con un rostro lleno de lujuria.

No pude encontrar la forma de que nos viéramos esa noche, porque el sueño me ganó, pero todo cambio cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente. Sakura, muy amablemente, nos dio asilo al ver que era demasiado tarde para retirarnos y el alcohol podría jugarnos una mala pasada. La única que se no estaba era Rika, que se retiro cuando su prometido vino por ella.

Sakura nos dio una habitación para cada uno, pero yo tuve que compartir la cama con Mathew, quien no me dirigió la palabra, solo se recostó a mi lado y se quedo dormido rápidamente. Me di media vuelta en la cama y escuche su respiración pausada, tranquila. Me dio una alegría poder compartir aquel momento con él. Mis pensamientos vuelan cada vez que estoy en silencio y cuando me siento sola, como en esta noche. No siento los ruidos de las calles, o de las otras habitaciones; El silencio es tan profundo que incluso alcanzo a percibir los latidos de mi corazón.

No sé lo que me quiera decir Eriol, creo que todo ha sido dicho. He pensado sobre diferentes situaciones que puedan rodear la conversación de mañana, y la que más me ha perturbado es sobre una decisión, sobre lo que dijo Mathew, si Eriol me dijera que realmente me ama ¿Qué haría? ¿Con quién me quedaría?

Es una difícil decisión, más cuando siento que cada día que pasa Mathew se apodera de un poco mas de mi corazón.

Continuara…


End file.
